1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for detecting a leukocyte sensitized by an antigen, which may be particularly used for identifying an allergen of an allergic patient. Further, the present invention relates to a process and apparatus for detecting an antigen, particularly for simply determining whether or not a particular antigen, and thus, a particular allergen, is present in a particular substance or material.
2. Description of the Related Art
An allergy, such as a pollen allergy, asthma or food allergy, is believed to be caused by an IgE antibody produced in a living body, and as test procedures used to identify an allergen of an allergic patient, the RAST (radioallergosorbent test), ELISA (enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay), Skin prick test, Scratch test, and Elimination and feed test are known.
In a RAST, an IgE antibody is reacted with an immobilized allergen, and then an anti-IgE-antibody labeled with radioactive substances is reacted therewith. Thereafter, the specificity of the IgE antibody of the patient is determined from an amount of radioactivity thereof. Nevertheless, because radioactive substances are used, the RAST requires expensive equipment and complicated procedures, and has a further disadvantage in that the result thereof sometimes does not show an actual allergic symptom, or the like.
In an ELISA test, as in the RAST, an IgE antibody is reacted with an immobilized allergen, and an anti-IgE-antibody labeled with an enzyme is reacted therewith, and thereafter, the specificity of the IgE antibody of the patient is determined from an activity of the enzyme. The ELISA test does not use a radioactive substance, but depends upon an enzymatic reaction, and therefore, may be carried out with simpler equipment than that used in the RAST. Nevertheless, it requires a complicated procedure and prolonged treatment.
The Skin prick test and Scratch test cause pain, because the skin of a patient is scratched to enable the allergen to function.
The elimination and feed test is difficult to complete because the patient must be completely isolated from allergens before the examination. The elimination and feed test also causes pain, because an allergen is administered to enable an allergic symptom to be observed.
A food or drug allergy brings about a tubefaction of or a rash on the skin, because the ingredients in various foods or drugs are absorbed from a digestive organ and act as an allergen. A food or drug allergy is also believed, as for a pollen allergy or the like, to be caused by a participation of an IgE antibody produced against an allergen in a living body.
For these allergic patients, it is important not only to identify the particular allergen specific to the patient, but also to determine whether or not an allergic symptom appears after an intake of a particular food. Unfortunately, however, a simple, accurate and precise process and apparatus for determining whether or not a particular allergen is present in a particular substance or material, such as a food, was hitherto unknown.